


Radio Stations

by fengirl88



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Gen, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: This is what she doesn't remember.





	Radio Stations

This is what she doesn't remember: a long car journey and a song she hates on the radio, syrupy and sad. Her mother saying she'll change the station after this one song, but she said that two songs ago. The dial on the car radio twisting of its own accord and her mother, angry and scared, turning it back again and again. Till the noise of the radio stations and the voices in Jean's head grow so loud that she screams at them to stop.

Everything stops. Twisted metal, broken glass. Broken bodies. Her family, destroyed because of her. 

I break things, she tells the man who isn't like the other doctors at the hospital. 

He tells her he can fix what she breaks. (He can't.)

He tells her she isn't broken. (He's lying.)

He locks her memories away. It will be another seventeen years before she learns the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Amnesty challenge at fan_flashworks, using the Memory prompt; also a fill for the Station square on my bingo card.


End file.
